Restoration Project bug reports
This page is solely dedicated to posting bugs found through playtesting Killap's Fallout 2 Restoration Project mod. Bugs will be categorized by location, and by whether or not they are confirmed, unconfirmed, fixed, etc. Bug Reports After new versions of the mod are released, all bugs that were fixed will be taken off of this page. Remember, posting bugs here will give killap easier access to them, and he will fix them quicker. Posting bugs (Read this before posting about the bugs) Please provide these details when describing your problem: :* Your Operating System:* The FO2 version, language and install type (e.g. v1.0, US, Humongous) :* The F2RP version and install method (e.g. F2RP 2.1.1, windows installer) :* Any other installed mods or patches :* A savegame close to the place or person where the problem happens Also, if you want to post a bug that Killap will actually take the time to review or fix, you must provide evidence that the bug exists. There are two ways you can post here showing a bug: :* 1: Use the "F12" key on the keyboard to take screenshots. These are acceptable for bugs that can be seen in things like dialogue, or character appearances. Images can be posted on an image sharing website, like Photobucket, and then linked here with ["image url" (<-- put a single space here -->) "screenshot name"]. :* 2: For bugs that are easier shown in-game, please upload a copy of a Save Game. The files for a saved game should be found in the directory Fallout 2 --> data --> savegame --> Slot 1, or however it looks on your computer. These files can also be uploaded to some file sharing site, like fileshare.com Locations The Abbey * Crop thief quest: Tom claims to give you a Rad-X he dug out from a grave but you receive a lighter instead. (WinXPx86, 2.1.1 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) savegame (This was changed in RP 2.0. He is now supposed to give a lighter. Text corrected in unreleased update - killap) * Continuity: If you find the body of Brother Thomas and then speak to the Abbot for the first time, the line you can choose to say is somewhat illogical. Firstly I can't know that the monastery is missing a monk, then the PC refers to the place of the find as "down there" as he knew where to seek for the monk and there is a preposition missing after "belonged". (WinXPx86, 2.1.1 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) screenshot (Grammar error fixed in unreleased update - killap) * Typo in conversation with the Abbot: "Brother Thomas has been missing for several day..." (WinXPx86, 2.1.1 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) screenshot (Fixed in unreleased update - killap) * Typo in conversation with the Abbot: When asking the Abbot about the Order's history, one of your dialogue options reads "Where did your ancestor come from" as opposed to "Where did your ancestors come from?"screenshot (Fixed in unreleased update - killap) Arroyo Broken Hills Den Enclave Oil Rig EPA Gecko Klamath * If you take the quest to rustle the Brahmin but then tell the Duntons you're ashamed and decline the reward, the quest remains active and you cannot persue any other dialogue options with them until you accept your reward, making it impossible to talk them into leaving Torr alone and complete the "Find out who is rustling brahmin" quest until you say, "I'm here for my cut, partners" (WinVista, 2.1.1 US, installer, humongous, all options except talking head cassidy).savegame Military Base Modoc *Meat jerky sold by Grisham is inedible. (WinXPx86, 2.1.1 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) savegame *After completing the ghost farm quest and telling Karl to come back home, there are two identical copies of him in Modoc. (WinXPx86, 2.1.1 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) savegame Navarro New Reno New California Republic Primitive Tribe Raiders Redding San Francisco *BOS medical computer: I'm not sure if this is a bug since I don't know if the computer is supposed to take into consideration the "debt" when rising a certain stat value that has fallen below the minimum of "1". In my particular case I wanted it to rise my charisma from "0" to "1" but ended having a stat of 2 which is erroneous because initially when starting the game, my character had CH=2. Later, Dermal and Phoenix Asslt. Enhancements decreased the value to "1" (internally "0" because at that point I was not able to rise it with shades above "1" anymore, which is correct). So I expected the medical computer to work with the internal value and just clear the "debt". (WinXPx86, 2.1.1 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) savegame Sierra Army Depot *Minor bug: Last line in Skynet's first dialog in his robotic form is not left-aligned. (WinXPx86, 2.1.1 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) screenshot (Screenshot tells all, but do you happen to have a save game to test? - killap) yes, here please. savegame Slave Camp Vault 15 Vault City Encounter Bugs *"Thick forest encounter": Foliage is obscuring the critters on this particular map. My suggestion would be to thin it out a bit where the critters would normally spawn. Additionally removing the cacti and cabbage from the forest would make it more plausible. (WinXPx86, 2.1.1 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) savegame Misc. bugs * Additional Karma Images are changing not only on "Karma" tab, but they also replace image corresponding to the first position item on "PERKS" and "KILLS" tabs ("TRAITS" and usually "Alien kills" respectively) Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project